Christmas, exchange students, and their band?
by Rubens Girl
Summary: It's Christmas and there's exchange student. One who is Hermione's friend and Draco Malfoy's twin won't this come out strange. Not only that but they all the exchange students are in a band. Parings DMHR OCOC OCOC BZGW I made an error sying draco is her t


Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the whole Harry Potter thins. I own myself which I'm in the story. I don't own my friends or crush but they are in this story. I own the plot.

These are new characters yet real people, Reuben (Aubrey's boyfriend), Aubrey, Kelsey, Tyler, Catrina, Adam, Casey, T.J, and David. I love You Reuben Go Trojans.

Christmas Morning

It was Christmas Eve at Hogwarts and Hermione's muggle best friend and a few of her friends; friends were coming to Hogwarts to go to 6th year there at Hogwarts. They had been going to a wizarding school that had no dorms so they rode busses home. They had to transfer because their school had been attacked by Courtney an evil girl in they're school, Voldemort's daughter. She walked down to the entrance hall and she saw her friend Aubrey (A/N that is me!!!) run up to her and wham her into a bear hug.

"I'm so glad your hear Aubrey so introduce me to your friends," Hermione said. There was a cute one that had like a brownish gray hair do that Hermione saw.

Aubrey's POV

"From left to right we have David, T.J., Casey is T.J. girlfriend, Adam, Catrina Adam's girlfriend, Tyler, Kelsey Tyler's girlfriend, and my _boyfriend_ Reuben," I said smiling as I pointed to each. I had emphasized boyfriend when I sad my boyfriend. Ever since we were young Hermione would tease me about not having a boyfriend. From what I have heard from my Hogwarts pen pal Draco she doesn't have a boyfriend now.

"You'll have to come listen to our band play," Catrina said. I almost forgot that we are all in a band together. A.K.A. T.C.C T.D.R was our band. We sing in 8 languages.

"Ya'll let's go practice," I said as we walked our way to the dungeons. Everyone but I and Reuben were sorted into Gryffindor. Reuben and I were sorted into Slytherin. We get in the dungeons and are interments appear. I get out our roster

**_A.K.A T.C.C T.D.R_**

_Aubrey: Lead female singer acoustic guitar player_

_Adam: Drummer_

_Catrina: guitar player_

_Kelsey: acoustic guitar player and back up female singer_

_Reuben: Lead male singer_

_Casey: Piano player_

_T.J.: Back up male singer and 2nd drummer_

_David: piano player_

_Singers of 8 languages_

_한국 베타 (Korean BETA)_

_中国 (被简化的) β Chinese (Simplified BETA)_

_日本のベータ Japanese BETA_

_English_

_Portuguese_

_Italiano Italian_

_Français French_

_Español Spanish_

_Deutsch German _

These are all the languages we have.

We started off with a song I sang.

"Einig Leute leben für d Vermögen einig Leute Phasen- gerade für d Ruhm einig Leute Phasen- für d Energie, yea einig Leute Phasen- gerade zu spielen d Spiel einig Leute denken daß d körperlich Sache definieren was sein innen und ich haben sein dort vor, aber daß Leben ein Ausbohrung so voll von d oberflächlich einig Leute wünschen es all als ich nicht wünschen nichts an all wenn es sein nicht Sie, Baby wenn i sein nicht erhalten Sie, Baby einig Leute wünschen Diamant Ring einig gerad wünschen alles aber alles bedeuten nichts wenn i sein nicht erhalten Sie, yea einig Leute Suche für ein Brunnen d Versprechung sein für immer Junge einig Leute Notwendigkeit drei Dutzend roses und sein d einzig Weise Sie prüfen Sie lieben sie übergeben mir d Welt auf ein silbern Servierplatte und was gut werden es sein ohne ein zu teilen ohne ein zutreffend interessieren für mir einig Leute wünschen es all als ich nicht wünschen nichts an all wenn es sein nicht Sie, Baby wenn i sein nicht erhalten Sie, Baby einig Leute wünschen Diamant Ring einig gerad wünschen alles aber alles bedeuten nichts wenn i sein nicht erhalten Sie einig Leute wünschen es all als ich nicht wünschen nichts an all wenn es sein nicht Sie, Baby wenn i sein nicht erhalten Sie, Baby einig Leute wünschen Diamant Ring einig gerad wünschen alles aber alles bedeuten nichts wenn i sein nicht Sie erhalten, wird yea I, das Sie nicht mit mir erhalten, sagte Baby, daß nichts in dieser ganzen breiten Welt nicht eine Sache, wenn I Sie nicht mit mir erhalten wird, Baby bedeuten," I finished the song in German. I began the English version.

"Some people live for the fortune Some people live just for the fame Some people live for the power, yea Some people live just to play the game Some people think that the physical things defines what's within And I've been there before, but that life's a bore So full of the superficial Some people want it all But I don't want nothing at all If it ain't you, baby If I ain't got you, baby Some people want diamond rings Some just want everything But everything means nothing if I ain't got you, yea Some people search for a fountain The Promise is forever young Some people need three dozen roses And that's the only way you prove you love them Hand me the world on a silver platter And what good would it be With no one to share With no one who truly cares for me Some people want it all But I don't want nothing at all If it ain't you, baby If I ain't got you, baby Some people want diamond rings Some just want everything But everything means nothing if I ain't got you Some people want it all But I don't want nothing at all If it ain't you, baby If I ain't got you, baby Some people want diamond rings Some just want everything But everything means nothing if I ain't got you, yea I ain't got you with me, baby Said nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing If I ain't got you with me, baby," I finished the English version. All the sudden I see professor Snape walk by. We all hide.

"I think we should quit for today," I say not wanting to get in trouble on our first day here. We walk out and separate to our common rooms.

"Guess who," I hear the voice of my recently found twin brother Draco. He covers my eyes.

"Drake I missed you," I say turning around and hug him. "This is my boyfriend Reuben a pureblood younger brother."

We get to the common room and we go to our dorms and get in bed.

A/N: I know it sucks. This goes out to my crush Reuben and all my friends listed above. Go Lake City Trojans please no flames. It's snowing yeah!!!!! 2 reviews and I'll continue.


End file.
